TemptationRevised
by Halan Lore
Summary: Zero is sent to Hogwarts. Yuuki follows. The Golden Trio is suspicious. And the evil one wears pink. Just WHAT was Kurosu thinking when he sent Zero here? Zero/Yuuki. Vampire Knight, Harry Potter, cross over
1. The Road Path

**NekoDoodle: YO! Long time no see... Really, long time and no see... I'm not starting another story! You see I'm _revising_ another story... And this one still sucks, EVERYONE SEEMS OUTTA CHARACTER! Helps???**

**Zero: -.- She doesn't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight, J.K. Rowling and Hino Matsuri do. -walks off angrily-**

**NekoDoodle: HEY! GET BACK HERE! I NEED YOU FOR MY STORY!!! T-T**

**

* * *

**

**"Japanese"**

**_'Someone thinking Japanese'_**

_'Someone thinking'_

"Someone talking"

* * *

_**Chapter One: The Road Path**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Kiryuu Zero scowled; he was giving off a dark aura as he looked at the outline of a castle. He dipped his silver hair feeling anger wash over him. Kurosu had better have had a better reason then the one he gave him.

* * *

_"Zero?" Yuuki said toying with her brown hair watching his retreating figure._

_"Yuuki?"_

_"Where are you going?" She seemed scared as though she thought he was going to leave again._

_"Kurosu, he, he is sending me to a place called 'Hogwarts'." Zero owed her that much._

_"WHAT? Why? Why can't you stay here?" Yuuki asked panicking she grabbed his shoulders from behind as though trying to prevent him from leaving. **'This was why I left in the middle of the night'** _

_"I, I do not know Yuuki" **'Of all times'**. Yuki felt tears spilling down her face at his impartial voice. She tightened her grip her arms wrapped securely around his shoulders. The black jacket from the day class uniform _

_"Don't go Zero! I'll do anything! I'll-"Yuuki was silenced when Zero turned around staring into her wide brown eyes._

_"Yuuki," His voice cut like a razor._

_"Nothing you or I do will change a thing!"_

_"But!" Yuuki protested even though her she let go of the vice grip she had held Zero's shoulders in._

_ Zero wrapped his arms around her pulling Yuuki into a hug._

_"I'm sorry. Yuuki, none of it is my choice."_

_Yuuki laid her head on his shoulder next to his mark and cried softly. She hoped, wished, and wanted Zero to stay. But he couldn't, what happened? What had happened that Zero all of a sudden had to go? He surely hadn't drunken anyone's blood, had he?_

_"Z-Ze-Zero," Yuki choked/moaned out into his shoulder._

_"Yuuki?"_

_"Wh-what ha-happened?" _

_Zero closed his eyes lightly,_

_"You'll know soon enough Yuuki," _

_

* * *

  
_

Zero closed his eyes furiously as though daring himself to bring more of that back into memory.

He turned around, he had gotten his first look at the place, now he had to go back and take a train to it tomorrow.

* * *

He looked around at the busy station called kings cross. At the stone like floors, and at the bustling people around him. His dark Lilac purple eyes catching the movements of everyone. He felt and saw people staring at him, _I don't look that strange, do I?_ He asked himself attempting to shake it off. He felt a familiar presence behind him and turned, Yuuki was standing there, with her harms crossed, she was wearing her uniform, complete with the disciplinary committee sash.

"**Yuuki**?"

"**Look, I know you wouldn't tell me why you are here, but I'm coming with you! And that's final**!"

Yuki even crossed her arms stubbornly to prove that Zero had no say in this matter at all.

"**Yu**-" Zero began but got cut off by a hand to his mouth.

"**You are stuck with me Kiryuu Zero**!" Zero gently raised his hand to hers noticing that Yuki's eyes widened slightly.

Zero lifted Yuuki's hand away from his mouth and said.

"**I wouldn't have it any other way**." Yuki stared at him then smiled brightly. **_'…'_**

"**Alright**, so how are we getting to wherever we're getting to?"

"**Well were supposed to ride a train to Scotland**."

"Scotland?"

"Don't look at me, I'm just following directions." Zero answered to the reproachful and confused look Yuki gave him.

"Hnn, should've gotten better directions then." Said the brunette with a teasing edge.

Zero ducked his head in agreement scanning the crowd for anything that could help. He himself had been wondering just what was going on. Higher forces seemed to be at work and did not care if it made much sense to the ones they were effecting. The forces be-named Kuran and Kurosu.

"We're supposed to go to a place called Platform nine and three-quarters; **problem is there is only nine and ten**." Zero said analyzing the numbers, he lifted a hand to his silver hair in an annoyed fashion.

"Couldn't have been more difficult could they?" Zero asked himself and felt yet another presence behind him. An almost vampire-ish presence, almost; something was off.

**_If that's Kuran_**_,_ he thought turning around and saw a girl with bushy brown hair looking at him.

"Pardon. I could not but help overhear the fact that you were looking for Platform nine and three quarters." she said in an odd accent, it was most likely British. Despite misgivings Zero ducked his head in inclination. Figuring that he could blow her off later, right now he needed her help. Not that he'd ever admit he'd gotten lost.

She seemed to bounce on the balls of her feet a bit before gesturing.

"This way, follow me."

They obeyed her command. Even though the girl lacked long legs she moved fast through the crowd.

"Here it is!" The bushy brunette said pointing at the wall between nine and ten.

"Hermione!" shouted a boy with bright red hair who was standing with a group of kids.

"Ron! I met with a couple people who got lost." The girl with brown hair said in an apologetic way. Ignorance was a gift as she had no clue how easy Zero's pride took offense.

"Speaking of which, _how_ do we get on there exactly? Walk through the wall?" Yuuki asked before smacking herself on the head at the obviousness of it.

"That's it!" the boy apparently named Ron said cheerfully.

"Though I don't get how that translates into you hitting yourself on the head." He added looking puzzled, not knowing how narrowly he was avoiding death by the hands of Zero and Yuuki.

Zero noticed a boy with black hair appeared to be looking at them nervously but shrugged it off. He noticed he seemed to be doing that a lot that day. Shrugging off problems that is.

They had gone through the barrier Yuuki lived up to her last name by being cross with the situation but having no intention of leaving. He noticed that many were staring at the prefect garb he hadn't taken off.

**_Let them stare_**_!_ He thought in an Aidou like way.

The climbed onto the train after a few minutes of lolli-gagging.

They turned noticing that the black haired boy was talking with Hermione and Ron, looking slightly put out.

"You alright?" Yuuki asked unable to stand her curiosity, ignoring the glare she got from Zero. The black haired boy nodded trying to look cheerful but failing.

"Well, I'll see you aroun-"

"Harry!" Said a red haired girl who ran up to him, "Ginny want to go find a compartment?"

"You guys want to come with us?" Ginny asked turning towards them. Harry fidgeted and said,

"Do you guys want to? You're not forced or anything." It had undertones of wanting them to leave, and soon.

"Love to!" Yuuki said cheerfully her face shining with a smile. Oblivious to that she had once more earning her a glare from Zero. They followed them meeting up with a boy named Neville. The wooden interior of the compartments was serviceable not grandeur like Kurosu Academy. But nice in its own way.

"There's room here," Ginny said gesturing to a compartment when Zero felt it. He should have known better than to let himself get shoved around with those demand. He could almost _feel_ his eyes glowing red.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked noticing Zero tense up. Yuuki nodded quicker then she had done previously,

"Go on, we'll be in there in a minute." She even used her hands to emphasize her point.

"But?" Neville asked, Yuuki leaned over and shoved him in the compartment. She didn't have time to be remorseful, as always she would be guilty later.

The cries of Neville were heard as they ran into the compartment to check on him.

Yuuki turned around to see a sort of cupboard, she figured it was for cleaning supplies or something and pulled Zero into it with her. Harry turned at the last moment and saw this pointing.

Ginny helped Neville to his feet wondering what that was about.

"Zero!" Yuuki hissed at him she had her neck near his mouth and they were uncomfortably close.

"**Yuuki, I don't**-"

"You don't have a choice! **I snuck out of the Kurosu mansion to come and make sure everything here turned out alright, I'm not about to let you go **Level E!"

* * *

Neville looked at it and gave a movement of approval. Harry reached forward and opened the cupboard. Yuuki had rewrapped the white bandage around her neck; she had been wearing it earlier making it seem irrelevant. She looked like she was taking out something like a syringe. –It came in handing having a needle hanging around- Zero had wiped his mouth albeit, on the inside of his coat. But it was so dark that it didn't show up.

"What?" asked the three who were outside the cupboard motioning to them.

"Well, err, you see," Yuuki said stuttering.

"I have a type of illness; it disturbs people if I use my medicine in public." Zero said in an attempt to sound sheepish. It looked like they bought it; he had low expectations for their intelligence. He was not a good actor.

"I'm normally with him to give it to him," Yuuki added, "We don't really tell people about it."

Ginny self consciously put her hand behind her head.

"I could understand that, it's just that we were concerned."

"Not to mention curious, we'll ask next time." Harry added trying to sound more mature then he was.

"Yuuki?" Zero asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah?"

Zero's eyes looked down at the compromising position they were in.

"Sorry!" Yuuki said un-wedging her self and tumbling out of the cupboard/closet. A blush dusted her cheeks.

"You try not getting stuck in that amount of space though!" Yuuki said heatedly crossing her arms.

"I did," Zero said in his calm way that just made Yuuki like him, and want to use Artemis on him at the same time.

"So err, do you mind if we sit here?" Ginny asked, startling everyone else who had forgotten about seating arrangements.

"Not at all," came a dreamy voice. That voice sent shivers down Yuuki's and Zero's spine.

"My name is Luna Lovegood," said the blonde who was reading a magazine upside down.

"Ginny Weasley," said the girl with bright red hair who had obtained seats.

"Harry Potter." The boy who busted the blood drinking ritual.

"Neville Longbottem," said the other black haired boy. Now it was Yuuki's and Zero's turn to introduce themselves formally.

"Kurosu Yuuki," Yuki answered ignoring the sympathetic looks.

"Kiryuu Zero," Zero answered coolly.

"So Kurosu, where are you from?" Ginny asked trying to make conversation.

"It's Yuuki," Yuki corrected feeling offended not knowing that there traditions were so different. She liked being informal. Unlike Zero who used last names but made them sound like insults.

"But if I call you Yuuki, It'd be your last name; I didn't mean to offend you with the cupboard if that is what this is about." Ginny said looking at her, and confusion grew when Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"But Yuki is my first name, the last name is said first where I'm from."

"Oh, sorry, so where are you from?"

"Kurosu Academy," Zero intoned with an icy look at Yuki telling her to not tell any more. As if she needed telling.

"Japan?" Luna asked in a misty voice. Her owlish eyes blinking over an upside down magazine titled 'Quibbler'

"Uhm, yeah." Yuuki answered nervously.

"Father said there is a vampire infestation there. Is it better?" She asked seriously as she ignored how Zero and Yuuki had 'oh shit' thoughts showing in their eyes.

* * *

"Ok now before we begin the Sorting!" a man with a long silver beard said at the table in the back of the room.

Many students whispered amongst themselves at this, he always announced after the Sorting or at the End of the feast.

"This year, Hogwarts participated in an exchange program! _Two_," **_'Two? How did he know?'_** Zero asked himself giving the eccentric wizard a look whilst Yuuki liked a little scared.

"Transfer Students from Kurosu Academy!"

Yuuki rolled her eyes as a pin dropped in the Great Hall.

A tall women garbed in emerald green walked in with an old wizards hat and a stool. She set the hat on top of the stool.

"Let the Sorting Begin!" Stated the women.

With that the hat that had been sat on a wooden stool broke into song.

**_In times of old when I was new_**

**_And Hogwarts barely started_**

**_The founders of our noble school_**

**_Thought to never be parted:_**

**_United by a common goal,_**

**_They had selfsame yearning_**

**_To make the world's best magic school_**

**_And pass along their learning._**

**_"Together we will build and teach!"_**

**_The four good friends decided_**

**_And never did they dream that they_**

**_Might someday be divided,_**

**_For were there such friends anywhere_**

**_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_**

**_Unless it was the second pair_**

**_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw_**

**_So how could it have gone so wrong?_**

**_How could such friendships fail?_**

**_Why, I was there and so can tell_**

**_The whole sad sorry tale._**

**_Said Slytherin, "We'll just teach those whose ancestry is purist_**

**_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose Intelligence is surest."_**

**_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those with brave deeds to their name,"_**

**_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot, and treat them just the same."_**

**_These differences cause little strife_**

**_When they first came to light,_**

**_For each of the four founders had_**

**_A house in which they might _**

**_Take only those they wanted, so,_**

**_For instance, Slytherin_**

**_Took only pure-blood wizards_**

**_Of great cunning, just like him,_**

**_And only those of sharpest mind_**

**_Were taught by Ravenclaw_**

**_While the bravest and the boldest_**

**_Went to daring Gryffindor._**

**_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_**

**_And taught them all she knew,_**

**_Thus the Houses and there founders_**

**_Retained friendships firm and true._**

**_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_**

**_For several happy years,_**

**_But the discord crept among us_**

**_Feeding on our faults and fears._**

**_The house that, like pillars four,_**

**_Had once held up our school,_**

**_Now turned upon each other and,_**

**_Divided, sought to rule._**

**_And for a while it seemed the school_**

**_Must meet an early end,_**

**_What with dueling and with fighting_**

**_And the clash of friend on friend_**

**_And at last there came a morning_**

**_When old Slytherin departed_**

**_Ad though the fighting then died out_**

**_He left us quite down hearted._**

**_And never since the founder four_**

**_Were whittled down to three_**

**_Have the Houses been united_**

**_As they once were meant to be._**

**_And now the Sorting Hat is here_**

**_And you all know the score:_**

**_I sort you into Houses_**

**_Because that is what I'm for,_**

**_But this year I'll go further._**

**_Listen closely to my song:_**

**_Though condemned I am to split you_**

**_Still I worry that it's wrong,_**

**_Though I must fulfill my duty_**

**_And must quarter e very year_**

**_Still I wonder whether sorting_**

**_May not bring the end I fear:_**

**_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_**

**_The warning history shows,_**

**_For our Hogwarts is in danger_**

**_From external, deadly foes_**

**_And we must unite inside her_**

**_Or we'll crumble from within_**

**_I have told you, I have warned you..._**

**_Let the sorting now begin. _**

"A change in the order of sorting will occur." The woman with the hat said sternly.

"Kiryuu, Zero!"

Zero walked forward noticing that everyone craned there necks to get a good look at his face. He sat down on the stool the hat touched his head and he closed his eyes.

_'Ahh, what a mind.'_ Whispered the Hat.

_'What a mind.'_ Zero stated blandly.

_'I know…'_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called loudly. Zero stood up from the stool and sat near Hermione. Who looked enthusiastic at the new addition.

Lady-In-Green_-Zero needed to get her name-_ called out Yuuki's name. She walked up to it in her normal ball of energy fashion.

It took awhile; coughs could be heard before she was sorted into Gryffindor. Zero had to fight a smile; he had no intentions of not going under a 'bad boy' reputation here.

They waited for the rest of the sorting to get done. Apprehension was the dominant emotion on their faces. Golden plates gleamed innocently on the wooden tables.

When the last person was sorted the old codger now known as Dumbledore stood up and made a very formal speech. It sounded like the norm, _'Do not turn others hair blue!'_.

A lady who was dressed in bright pink (Dolores Umbridge), interrupted him. She kept on talking, her voice high-ish and sickeningly sweet. Her manner grudgingly reminded the Hunter of Hiou Shizuka. The same lethal intent in her movements.

"Prune back teachings that ought to prohibited." Was the only line that reached Yuuki. Even she had found that fishy. She was not alone, comparing to how Hermione looked distraught.

It took forever for Umbridge to finally shut up though; Zero had stopped paying attention and had wondered if the food was supposed to magically appear on the plates. Dumbledore said something akin to 'let's eat'.

Zero wondered if he and Yuuki were fine tuned to magic, because they had been guessing a lot of obviousness lately.

"So," started Ron in an attempt to catch Yuuki's attention. She looked at him with a smile. "We're you blokes from?" He asked between bites. His plat was piled high; it seemed a little dangerous.

They had left the two transferee's alone ever since Luna had asked her question about the vampire infestation _'Vampire infestation? What're you talking 'bout?'_

Yuuki almost bit her lip but managed to prevent that action. No one needed Zero having a blood-lust attack. Something about his questioning made her feel like she was getting the third degree. "Nihon, Oita region," Yuuki fumbled around with the words in her head, "Japan Oita region, its up north."

Ron nodded as though she had imparted great wisdom as he attacked more mashed potatoes. The rest of the meal was uneventful.

* * *

"Ron they are _not_ midgets!" The meal was uneventful but getting to their respective dorms was another problem…

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I looked up 'northern region of Japan' cause I wanted the Academy to be there and I got Oita region. Know anymore about that please tell me.**

**Now I'm a review whore and I don't care what you think as long as you comment, I accept 'hnn's' flames, praise, and attacks of the almighty spork! (Or Lucy-chamma's/Cassie-sama's choppysticks, and my marshmallow pokers, or whatever you come up with)**

**I also am unsatisfied with how I turned this out. I mean I like the scenario I keep putting out but the characters seem wrong, any help is welcome. _PLEASE!_ Do I have to beg on my knees?**

**Goddammit. No offence to god, christians, or whateve religion... I'd like to know how I uploaded something on the BOTTOM of the list instead of this which was near the top.... grr... welll hehheh**

**I am an idiot...  
**


	2. Lost

**NekoDoodle: Ja,,, Jaaa Jaaa.... **

**...**

**NekoDoodle does not own Vampire Knight, Hinosama does**

**NekoDoodle doesn't own Harry Potter Rowlingsan does.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two; Lost**

**

* * *

  
**

Oh yes, Zero had been right about his assumption on getting to the common room. First thing he had done was follow the boy he had seen on the Express; Neville Longbottem. His o'so wise decision ended up with them in what he could only assume to be a slimy dungeon. Back up to a place with an eagle knocker –he knocked it and had gotten a strange riddle-. Then they had to wait around for about half an hour when the staircases changed. On the same staircase Neville got his leg stuck in it **_'How?_**_ **I'll never know'**_. Which resulted in one pissed off Kiryu pulling him out.

Zero was not happy. He hadn't been paying attention to the magnificent marble floor. The stone pillar like basins with flame flickering in them. The designs carved into the ceiling. The actual distance they had walked, well he was more then aware of the latter.

All he wanted to do was to get some sleep.

"Sorry 'bout that… This way!" Neville almost squeaked at the figure emanating a dark, depressing, and condescending aura. A red flush spread through the dark haired boy's face as he led Zero on, yet another, wild goose chase.

* * *

Yuuki had, had much better luck than her friend. Choosing to follow Ron and Hermione had been a smart idea. They were prefects so they seemed the obvious choice. Well, since she was a prefect and knew almost every inch of even the Moon Dorms she took a leap of faith. Somewhere along here Zero would most likely say; 'If you had spent your time _studying_ instead of stalking those bloodsuckers…'

The brunette shook her head as she sat down in a squashy red armchair. The fire in front of her crackling merrily sparks barely staying in the boundaries of the hearth.

**_'Where was Zero?'_** Was the main question in her mind. He wasn't going to leave this place, was he? **_'No…'_** She couldn't be silly, why would he leave Kurosu academy, spend the time to come here and then leave.

He wouldn't, that's what she told herself. She needed to have faith in him. What kind of friend was she? Questioning what he was doing. However her guilt only made her wonder where had gotten to more.

She wrapped her arms around her knees as people traipsed up the staircases. She remembered Ron and Hermione saying which one was for boys and girls. **_'I wonder how they make sure people do not go into the other dorms…'_**

That little question distracted our little martyr as her mind conjured up worst-case scenarios. They involved everything from Kurosu Kaien's cooking to vampires.

She didn't even notice that she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Zero had gotten near the point where he _really_ wanted to shoot a vampire, preferably Kuran, but seems how he wasn't around he wouldn't mind going through Transylvania. Neville had finally found where they were supposed to go. Then couldn't remember the password.

"Uhm, lemme think… Plant!"

"Wrong…" The Fat Lady replied, if Zero had been paying attention he would have seen how amused she was.

"Mumble?"

"No…"

"Nimbus!!!"

"No…"

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia?" The Fat Lady swung open, as Neville walked in. Zero wondered just when Portraits could swing themselves open. He quickly remembered vampires and stopped his wondering.

The silver haired 'D looked around at the crimson and gold decorated Common Room. Wooden tables and chairs were placed at odd intervals in the room. He could only place the size with the conference room at the Hunter Society, and it wasn't small.

He looked at Yuuki as Neville walked up a staircase. She looked so … He couldn't put a finger on it. Although he definatly wanted to protect her. There was no doubt in his mind about that.

A smile flittered across his lips for 0.1 seconds as he sat down next to her. _'Silly…'_ It would be just like her to sit out here and try to catch a cold.

It never occurred to Zero that she had been waiting for him

* * *

**A/N: Baka... baka... Baka... BAKAAAA!!!**

**Well this sucks, majorly. I just wanted to post something and it's gonna suck point blank and all...**

**I know most are gonna hate this, so if you hate it, tell me WHAT you hate, and I'll try to fix it... No guarantee's on how soon...**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks Jasper-san for reminding me of this... **

**I liked your comment a lot Bunny.**

**Luiz, thank you for reviewing much appreciated ^^.**

**And thanks Rosier-chan for reviewing first... I uhh at least think your a girl from your stories...  
**


End file.
